The Honeymoon
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Continuation of the "A Different First Meeting" series. A look back on Sam and Andy's honeymoon. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, here's another installation of the "A Different First Meeting" series. _

_I'm glad you guys have like this series so far, it's been so much fun to write. _

_I don't usually write "M" rated fics, but seeing as it is their honeymoon, I figured I'd let them have a little "fun", lol. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

They checked into their hotel suite, deposited their luggage in the closet, and opened a bottle of wine while they sat together on the large bed.

The honeymoon suite ... Andy thought she could get used to this. Ten days in paradise aboard a cruise liner traveling up the coast ... heaven. What made it better? Sharing the entire experience with her new husband.

Andy sipped the wine from her glass, gazing at Sam over the top of her glass. His eyes bore right back into her, filled heavily with lust. There were no doubts in her mind as to what he was thinking about. Andy quickly finished the drink in her glass, turning to set it on the table by the bed. By the time she turned back around, Sam was on her.

His lips descended upon hers the second she had faced him, causing her to gasp in surprise. He swallowed the sound, his fingers coming up to thread through her air.

Andy responded to the kiss quickly, turning fully so that she could wrap her arms around his back. Another swift movement, and she was straddling his waist.

Sam brought his hands to her back, sliding up and under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back, making her mewl in response when his fingers traced a path down her spine. He brought his hands all the way up, taking her shirt with them.

She aided his progress by lifting her arms for him, dropping her mouth to his once her shirt was out of the way.

Their tongues massaged against one another, soft at first, but then dueling for dominance.

He won by eliciting a giggled-shriek from her, as his hands tickled her just under her shoulder blades.

She loved and hated that he knew her most sensitive spots.

Sam had a wolfish grin on his face when she moved past him to lie on the bed. He moved onto his hands and knees, crawling towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Andy was caught, like a prey ready to be devoured by its predator. Only she wasn't afraid of being devoured by him ... she relished the feeling, each and every time.

He settled himself between her legs, his right hand coming up under her left thigh, sliding down the skin until he reached the underside of her knee. With a gentle tug, he lifted her knee up, feeling her pelvis shift against him.

The sensations he was creating were slowly maddening, but Andy enjoyed the little trips into insanity that she took whenever they made love. It made her feel alive, and free, and wonderful.

Layer after layer of clothing was removed, and then he began kissing his way back up her body. His tongue swirled delicately around her navel, making her squirm as it caressed the inside of her belly button.

Andy held onto his shoulders as his tongue laved and worshipped every part of her body that it could reach, her perch becoming an anchor, keeping her in this world.

Sam's well-muscled arms flexed as he splayed his weight evenly between them, sliding himself up to her entrance. After a nod from her - for she couldn't find any words - he slid himself inside her, feeling her warmth clench at him. He pressed himself further, his palms digging into the sheets by her shoulders.

Her legs came up around his waist, pulling him down with extra force, until he slid off of his hands and onto his elbows.

His mouth crashed down onto hers as their hips moved together, the mattress dipping down with every thrust.

Andy was panting at their lovemaking progressed, until finally she was reaching her peak. She could feel him getting close as well, digging her nails into his back.

Sam increased his pace, knowing they had almost reached their climax. He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her in just the right place.

Andy moaned and clawed at his back, until finally she was gripped with an intense orgasm, her body wracked with thousands of tiny, electric shocks.

The feeling of her clenched against him pushed him over the edge, and he too exploded from the sensations.

They collapsed together on the bed, breathing heavily, their muscles temporarily like jelly.

"That was incredible, Mr Swarek," Andy told him, her voice deep and panting.

Sam grinned, rolling to the side so that he was flat on his back. "You were quite amazing yourself, Mrs Swarek."

Andy grinned, turning to lay her head on her chest. "Mmm, I like the sound of that."

"Mrs Swarek?"

She nodded her head.

Sam smiled a little wider, tucking his head down to kiss the top of her head. "Well, I like the sound of it too, Mrs Swarek."

They lay together for a few moments before a voice came over the PA system of the large ship. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for boarding the Seaward Queen. Before our departure, we would like everyone to gather on top level deck, portside, for an emergency drill and headcount. Thank you once again for choosing us for your vacation cruise."

Andy groaned, not wanting to get up. They'd only just boarded, she was planning on spending the day in bed with her husband.

Sam urged her out of the bed, promising her a repeat experience once they got back to the room.

It was all the motivation that she needed, and Andy quickly retrieved her clothes from around the room, ready to leave so that they could come right back. It was shaping up to be a wonderful honeymoon.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I considering doing a Speed 2 kind of theme for their honeymoon, but I wanted it to be a one-shot. I might do another version of their honeymoon - separate from this series - where they have to avert some kind of disaster. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
